Melody Carver
Melody Carver is a character exclusive to the Monster High book series by Lisi Harrison and the "co-protagonist" of the book series, the first main protagonist being Frankie Stein. She does not appear in any webisodes, or is even on the Monster High website. Melody is a siren, a bird-like or sea nymph like monster with an incredibly hypnotic voice. She starts growing/malting feathers in the third book, which they all seem to come from her hair. In the third book Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is finally revealed to be a siren instead of a human, like she mistakenly thought she was for so many years. She is also the adoptive sister of Candace Carver, and adoptive daughter to Glory and Beau Carver, as well as the biological daughter of Marina, a siren. She does not move to New Salem in the books, nor ever lives in a place by the name of "New" Salem due to the book series taking place in Salem, Oregon. Character Personality Initially, Melody was a bit frumpy and awkward, but also very kind and sweet. This stems from her being made fun of because of her old nose and asthma problems, which put an inferiority complex on her. She was very accepting of Jackson when she found out he was a RAD, almost to the point of just not caring. When she herself found out she was a RAD, she was pretty much happy about it, probably due to the fact that she figured out she had found a place of belonging. However, after tasting the freedom and speciality that comes with being a RAD, Melody completely shed her bland nature, and found herself doing things the old Melody never would, such as joining a band. This behaviour also came with a new attitude, an almost antagonistic one as Melody started acting like people owe her, as well as her power for personal gain after she promised herself she wouldn't. Melody is also fiery, feisty, quick-witted, sometimes rather selfish, very intelligent and crafty (when needed), and very much capable of defending herself and her friends. Appearance Though Melody's style was frumpy at first, by the fourth book, she starting wearing glam rocker chic, such as bustier's, denim vests, leopard print mini-skirts, shiny shirts and skirts, high-heeled boots and booties, fedoras and bangles. Her trademark style, however, is her feathers, which she wears for extensions, earrings and other accessories. Though her appearance is not exactly seen in the books but a black-and-white faded "chapter picture", and is not exactly known in the book series since she does not "appear" in anything else, but according to the description of her original appearance before the undergo surgery in Monster High, the book describes her as having a scant chin, fang-like teeth, and hair which its color is flat black, no highlights or lowlights, not even a drizzle such as a toffee drizzle. Her skin is assumed light and Caucasian-looking and her hair is assumed straight and long, and according to the picture image of Melody on the "Melody chapters", her hair is long. Her eyes are described as steel grey and narrow as the eyes of a sceptical cat. Her nose, particularly, is described by the author's narration as having taken "center stage", as well as having two bumps, a sharp drop-off, and looking like a camel in "downward-facing dog", most likely referencing the yoga pose, or referring to that pose. Through her father, Beau's surgery, she now has a thin, pert, Jessica Biel-like (as in looks like Jessica Biel's) nose, or as the narrator or author describes, "Jessica Biel nose", and "dental veneers" instead of almost fangs. Though characterized as a human, her original nose and teeth may have been because of her siren heritage, as her original mother was a siren. Her new look in both the first book and second book is described as very pretty, to the point where students only liked her for being pretty in the first book. (Prior the events of the starting of the series of the book). Glory gave her half of her Gucci and Gap clothes (but mostly Gucci), but Melody preferred to wear sweats and not care about her appearance until the fourth book, Back and Deader Than Ever, preferring to take confidence in her newfound identity as a siren. Relationships Family * Glory Carver - adoptive mother - Melody and Glory have a cutesy, sort-of-cute relationship. While Glory loves her little girl, she is also a strong lead on her, and wants to protect her. Glory loves Melody, and takes care of her and has love for her as if she were her own biological child. * Beau Carver - adoptive father - Though Beau is not comfortable with his elder daughter and biological daughter's ways, unlike his relationship with Candace, who he loses faith in because of her naturally flirtatious and overly-dating ways, Beau is overprotective of Melody; and even asked her if she was sexting in The Ghoul Next Door. Like Frankie's relationship with her father Viktor Stein, the two have sort of a "daddy's perfect little girl" or "daddy's little princess" protective relationship and same attitude. * Candace Carver - adoptive sister - Melody's relationship with her is actually sort of strained, not dissimilar to the relationship between Lala and her father Dracula, or "Mr. D"; while Candace loves to be acknowledged for her looks, is very vain, a confident dresser, and fluent dater, Melody is the complete opposite; someone who is not very found of going out, could not care less about her appearance, dresses in sweats and gender-neutral clothing, and is generally fed up with Candace's personality and her narcissistic ways and attitude. Though the two do generally love each other, they often clash, because they are so different from one another. Overall, in spite of this, and despite all their negative feelings toward each other, they generally have a "you've got my back, I've got yours" relationship. They are also friends. *Marina - birth mother - The two do not know each other in real life, nor have ever met, despite being biological mother and daughter. Friends * Bekka Madden - Melody's ex-friend (first book). They started their friendship due to their mutual hatred toward Cleo, and ended it in the same book, due to Bekka stabbing Melody in the back. * Haylee - Also an ex-friend. Bekka's mousy friend, helped Bekka backstab her, then defriends Bekka in the 3rd book. * Frankie - Becomes her best friend at the end of the first book. * Billy Phaidin - An invisible boy who later becomes good friends with Melody, in the second book. * Brett Redding - First non-Carver NUDI member. He is the polar opposite of his ex-girlfriend Bekka, as he wears Gothic makeup and monster tee shirts, such as Frankie's grandfather, the monster of Victor Frankenstein, described by the first book's narration of difference with Bekka as looking at Beauty and the Beast. He and Bekka are polar opposites, both in appearances and in personalities, where with Melody and Candace, it causes sort of a "clash", for them, it means "opposites attract". * Cleo - Befriends her at the end of the second book, formerly bitter rivals. Become good friends with Melody due to common hatred of Bekka. The two have a newfound friendship at the end of the second book, and continue being friends onward. * Jackson - Melody's boyfriend and first person and friend she meets in Salem, Oregon. Broken up briefly but reconciled at the end. Can be fairly shy and also hates music. * Granite Sanders - A gargoyle who is Leadfeather's manager. Although he shared a kiss with Melody, the two never dated, and nothing became of this relationship. Granite can be a minor character in some parts of the books. Romance Melody falls in love with Jackson, but his other half, D.J., isn't interested in her because he likes Frankie (or as he calls her in the book series, "Firecracker"). Melody and Jackson become a couple by the end of the first book. However, they break up for a short period of time by the 4th book because Melody chose to go on the road with her band instead of spending the summer with Jackson, but the two got back together after Jackson decided to come along with her and turned himself into D.J. This presumed to form a love-triangle between her, Jackson, and D.J. She also shared a kiss with a gargoyle named Granite, who showed the same passion for music as her. In The Books Book 1 - Monster High The books begin with Melody's journey to Salem, her reminiscing about her large nose, which her plastic surgeon father fixed for her, both for cosmetic reasons and to help her breathe. The family also moved to Salem, Oregon to help with her asthma, and Melody has to start at a new school, Merston High. Within moving, Melody meets Jackson, whom she implies a crush on, much to the joy of her sister, Candace. However, at school, Jackson started acting different and ditches her, she befriends normies Bekka and Haylee, but that soon ends after Melody finds out about Jackson's monster heritage after eavesdropping on a conversation between he and his mom and recording the transformation on her phone. A jealousy enraged Bekka discovers the video after Frankie Stein's incident with her boyfriend at the dance and blackmails Melody, saying if she doesn't bring Frankie to her in 48 hours, she'll release the video. She decides to team up with DJ and Frankie to keep Frankie safe rather than turn her in, and help Frankie earn the forgiveness of the adult RADs. At the end of the book, Frankie and Melody become friends. Book 2 - The Ghoul Next Door Along with her sister and Brett, Melody forms NUDI (Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots). Brett decides to make a documentary entitiled 'The Ghoul Next Door' to help the Normie community deal that RAD's existence among them. However, the video is sabotaged by Bekka (who was helping Cleo at the time), making it a fear propaganda film instead, forcing the RAD children to go under house arrest again. Manu, one of Cleo's family's servants, mistakes Melody for a relative of a woman he calls Marina and tells her to pass his greeting. He tells her Marina has a large nose and that triggers Melody's questioning whether she could have been adopted. Candance and Melody are accidentally caught up in Cleo's Teen Vogue photo shoot, where Melody ends up using her singing voice for the first time to control someone, in this case a camel named Humphrey. Book 3 - Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way Melody starts to grow feathers out of her hair, which many mistake for a fashion statement. She also starts to use her voice more, and for good, such as releasing Bekka's control over Haylee. She met a woman named Marina outside a seemingly abandoned house, where she received a letter of why Marina gave Melody up for adoption, thus confirming her RAD status. According to Marina's letter, she gave Melody up so Melody could grow up to have a free will of her own, free of Marina's powerful influence. Marina still loves Melody very deeply though. It was in fact Doctor Carver who fixed Marina's nose after she broke it playing football, and that's how she found out that the Carvers were looking to adopt. Book 4 - Back and Deader Than Ever With a new lease on life, Melody joins a girl band, where she finds she fits in quite nicely. The band members of Leadfeather had a similar background story like Melody, because they to didn't really fit in school. Melody earn the band a tour around America for the Summer, and started finding herself liking the band's roadie/manager, Granite, a gargoyle. She and Jackson had broken up briefly due to him sacrificing their plans to be counselors at summer camp, but reconciled when he willingly turned himself into D.J. to join on her on Leadfeather's tour. Notes * Melody shares her first name with from Ever After High. * Like Harmony Burns, she has a music-based name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sirens Category:Monster High book characters Category:Avians Category:Generation 1 characters